Vivace
by Sowelu
Summary: Camina más lento que un humano. Se acomoda delante del banquillo, estira sus brazos, truena sus dedos y simula aventar hacia atrás la cola de un frac imaginario, mientras toma asiento en su piano. Edward-Nessie regalo para rosewg.


Aquí es donde van las notas... primero, este es un regalito muy especial para **rosewg** que cumplió años hace un ratito y se lo debía! Fue su petición y la verdad me costó un poco porque nessie no es un personaje que me guste como hija de Edward. Ni Edward como papá, no me lo esperaba así, pero es mi opinión personal. Así que no sé que tan ooc resulte pero espero les guste y lo comenten...

**Nota:** Las palabras Adagio y Vivace son utilizadas en las piezas musicales para marcar el tiempo en que son interpretadas. Del italiano Adagio que significa "lento, majestuoso" y de Vivace que significa "vivaz, con vida"

Gracias a sara fenix black por el apoyo en correcciones :)

* * *

**"Vivace"**

La música es todo para él, pero ahora sabe que se ha convertido en un pasatiempo para alguien más, cada atardecer en que las nubes ciegan la luz del sol y manchan el cielo de oscuros dramáticos, más en el norte, donde todo el tiempo está lloviendo.

Su audiencia, pequeña. Pero definitivamente sabe como entretenerla. Cómo hacer que su pequeña hija que se acurruca cada tarde junto a su madre, comience a mostrar los primeros signos de cansancio antes de tomar su cena e irse a dormir.

La melodía, cualquiera. Después de dos meses con la misma costumbre, ha probado desde clásicas, modernas, con ritmos que ponen a bailar hasta el más cansado. Tan sólo por ella. Para ver la sonrisa que se forma en el pequeño rostro sonrosado de Nessie.

Esta tarde quiere que sea especial, quiere mostrarle una nueva melodía en la que ha estado trabajando. Que se ha estado formando en su cabeza desde que escuchó por primera vez los pensamientos en el vientre de Bella, y supo que tenía algo en lo que debía dedicar su tiempo después de que todos los contratiempos se esfumaran. Una nota. Una composición para ella.

_Ella_.

Camina más lento que un humano, como si el tiempo no significara mucho para él. _No significa nada_. Y se acomoda delante del banquillo, estira sus brazos, truena sus dedos y simula aventar hacia atrás la cola de un frac imaginario, mientras toma asiento. Escucha las risitas de fondo y voltea a sonreírles en respuesta, antes de regresar la mirada seria hacia las teclas.

-¿Hija? –Pregunta de pronto, dejando sus pensamientos rodar en voz alta. Le gustaría que supiera que es una pieza única, tan solo para ella. Le explicaría mil detalles de cómo ha sido compuesta, como el tempo marca un adagio. Cómo la composición fácilmente rivalizaría con cualquier composición profesional. Suelta una risita que se escucha como eco en la habitación, a ella no le importaría sí es adagio o no, a él tampoco le importaría que al mundo entero le pareciera perfecta.

-¿Sí, papi? –Sólo le importaría que ella supiera que es importante.

-Tienes que poner mucha atención a esta melodía. –Voltea a verlas, Bella ha captado el significado de sus palabras. –Tienes que escucharla porque está hecha sólo para ti.

-¿Mi mami puede escucharla también? –Observa la preocupación marcándose en su ceño, claro… no le ha aclarado ese pequeño detalle.

-Por supuesto, ambas la inspiraron. Pero, ¿recuerdas la melodía que toqué el otro día y dije que era de tu mamá? Bueno, esta es sólo para ti.

Los hoyuelos de la pequeña se marcaron rápidamente en su rostro infantil, y sus ojos brillaron cuando las palabras de Edward tomaron lugar en su cabeza. Él supo que estaba listo para comenzar.

Una nota vibró a través del piano llegando hasta su corazón inexistente, y de pronto varias hileras de notas se fueron colando, unas tras otras debajo de las manos del experto. Creaban sensaciones, latidos que acompañaban sus oídos con cada tonada.

Comenzaron las notas tranquilas, la velocidad era lenta y si la música hablara, relataría temor en ella. Escucha un latido a lo lejos –el de _ella_- colarse dentro de la melodía. La acompaña. Tras unos segundos, la melodía sigue su misma pauta aunque no es tristeza lo que interpreta. Es… curiosidad, y recuerda sus pensamientos cuando supo que ella existiría, que sería padre más allá de cualquier sueño loco que podría haber compartido con Bella.

Sus dedos se manejan a lo largo de dos escalas, hasta que su dedo índice presiona la última nota antes de parar. _Vendrían por ella, se la quitarían_. Había practicado en su cabeza la pieza varias veces, recorriéndola en busca de cambios, errores, mejores arreglos y no había encontrado problemas. Claro, interpretarla en su cabeza era muy diferente a sentirla cruzar por su cuerpo con cada nota. No quería continuar.

Suspiró fuertemente, como si lo necesitara.

Hasta que sintió la suave presión de un dedo más pequeño sobre su índice que aun seguía presionando la tecla en silencio. Volvió a la realidad. Nessie estaba a su lado, curiosa. Preguntándose si eso era todo.

Hasta que su mano se deslizó junto a la de él y apretó el "Do" con fuerza. Y luego "Fa" y quizás le siguió un "Sol sostenido". Las notas comenzaron a fluir sin tomar en cuenta si seguían un patrón, alguna vieja melodía o si tenía coherencia lo que tocaba.

A él no le importaba. La sonrisa que se comenzó a expandir por el rostro de la niña le decía que estaba feliz. Sin dudarlo, su mano se posó sobre la de ella y le pidió que parara, el ademán con su cabeza le indicaba tranquilamente "no".

Los ojos de Nessie se ensancharon y por una fracción de segundo, pudo jurar que lloraría. Hasta que con la misma mano, le indicó que tomara asiento junto a él. La pequeña de un salto se acomodó, volteó a sonreírle a su mamá antes de volver a posar su dedo sobre la tecla "Mi".

Edward llevó su mano izquierda sobre escalas más bajas y comenzó a tocar la misma tecla que la niña oprimía. El contraste era armonioso, a pesar de que no tocaban nada en particular. Y así siguieron un par de minutos hasta que ella subió su mano izquierda y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

Una melodía por ella misma.

Él dejó de tocar inmediatamente, era como si sus manos repelieran el piano y no se pudiera acercar hasta que su hija terminara de tocar. Las carcajadas de Bella detrás de ellos eran cada vez más fuertes, imposibles de bloquear. Sabía que él tenía la boca abierta. Y cuando volteó hacia su esposa y la vio sin una pizca de asombro, los pensamientos de su hija se comenzaron a mostrar para él.

Cada tarde que él interpretaba una nueva melodía, ella imitaba los movimientos con sus dedos. A veces era difícil, pero ahora comprendía porque su hija comenzó a pedirle piezas sencillas. Observó en su mente como sus manitos formaban en el aire sus mismos ademanes, incluso sonrió al ver que ciertas posturas también las copiaba. Un gesto que hacía con su hombro derecho cada cierto tiempo.

Todo.

-¿Esperabas que sólo escuchara tranquilamente todo este tiempo? –Las palabras de Bella lo trajeron de regreso para darse cuenta que incluso su hija había parado de tocar. Negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo… estoy sorprendido. –Sus manos regresaron al frente del piano.

-Papi, ¿puedo ayudarte a terminar _mi_ melodía? –Él sólo asintió, y puso sus manos en las teclas que recordaba haberse quedado. Comenzó los movimientos lentos otra vez, llevando la cadencia con su cabeza de un lado a otro. Nessie tomó eso como la iniciativa para comenzar con su parte.

Una tecla que embonó bien, justo a tiempo. Otra más que finalizó una línea no escrita. Y a esas le siguieron varias notas que comenzaron a marcar otra clase de ritmo. Se dejó llevar. Perdiendo toda clase de contacto con la melodía inicial. Esta era nueva. Seguía siendo de ella, pero ahora ella misma lo ayudaba a finalizarla. Los sentimientos de ambos se mezclaban.

Las notas de la niña eran felices, rápidas. Adrenalina pura. Las de él lentas, cuidadosas, asustadas. Él comenzó a subir la velocidad. Identificando lo que ella le quería decir. Le daba respuestas.

Ella no paraba y fue cada vez y cada vez más rápida. Él no se quiso quedar atrás. Al otro minuto, ambos mantenían un ritmo que sólo para los vampiros estaría normal. La respiración de su hija comenzó a aumentar, estaba entusiasmada, lo sabía por sus expresiones.

Hasta que paró.

Él lo hizo tan solo unos segundos después. Se miraron directamente a los ojos antes de que ambos se echaran a reír. Fuertes carcajadas salían de ambos, inocentes y agudas. Alegres y profundas.

Edward esperó hasta que la respiración de su hija se normalizara, la movió del banquillo tan sólo para atraerla sobre sus piernas.

-¿Cómo se llama la canción papi? –Su mente había buscado títulos los últimos días. Sin éxito había esperado que la velocidad de la pieza musical le diera la clave, _"adagio_" sonaba bien, pero no iba con ella. No con su pequeña hija que ahora mostraba sus mejillas sonrosadas. No con Nessie quien con sus carcajadas, sueños, latidos… demostraba que estaba viva.

-Se llama… Vivace. –Terminó sin dudar.

-Vivace, me gusta… ¿Qué significa? –La pequeña lo observaba ansiosa mientras veía como su madre se unía a su lado y le acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Vivace, significa… vida. –Y se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en su frente, mientras la niña aplaudía efusivamente.

..._

* * *

_

Sowelu!


End file.
